Mute
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a young girl who is struggling to cope with her father's death, moves to a small town that's filled with noisy people. Megipod Gumi, the noisies of them all, will do anything to make her smile once more. But that's not the worst thing that occurred from this sudden move, her younger sister has been changing along the way.


**Mute**

**Summary:**Hatsune Miku, a young girl who is struggling to cope with her father's death, moves to a small town that's filled with noisy people. Megipod Gumi, the noisies of them all, will do anything to make her smile once more. But that's not the worst thing that occurred from this sudden move, her younger sister has been changing along the way.

* * *

Hatsune Miku stared eagerly towards her okaachan, swaying back and forth with the music. The tealette happily hummed with the tune, averting her eyes toward her younger sister, big eyes popping out.

"Yuki~ you don't have to be afraid," Miku reassured her imouto,"Nothing bad will happen to okaa, I promise!"

Their okaachan opened one eyelid, which was previously shut. Her long tamed pink hair matching the beat of the music. Miku quickly shut her mouth, not wanting to give her okaachan something to worry about. Oddly enough, her imouto, Yuki is an adopted child. That's not odd, no this is; the fact that she was adopted six times, and both parents die months after adopting her, weird is it? A few months back, Miku's otousan died. Their okaachan was too ignorant to admit it, but she was very scared. Though thanks to Miku, she talked her into keeping Yuki, not believing in the silly curse foster parents warn them about.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be going to school?" Their okaachan asked teasingly.

Oh yeah, school. Ever since they moved here yesterday, basically every girl Miku's age stood on their lawn _before_ they even came to the house. They all seemed very noisy, especially that Gumi girl. Eh, it sends shivers down poor Yuki's spin when she thinks about her.

"That depends, where did you put our uniforms?" The daughter asked, rushing through the cabinets to find an edible breakfast.

"The Kagamine twins offered to bring you your uniform..."... The mother trailed off one she heard the door being knocked eagerly, while the doorbell was being pressed multiple times.

Miku rolled her eyes once she heard who they were. Yuki nervously opened the door, with a trail of happy exclamations leaving the twins mouths.

"Ohayo, Miku-chan," The girl with two clips exclaimed "Yuki, Luka-sama, ah I mean Hatsune-sama!"

Miku sighed once she heard the boys voice, just yesterday he took a sudden interest towards her once she uttered six simple words to him ;'Get out of the way kid' Personally, Miku doesn't see him as anything noisy, yet he tries too hard for her to like him. Maybe if he can stay his normal self, the 'whatever his name was' when he was speaking to other girls her age.

"Len and I are freshmen's, just to let you know!" The girl eagerly stated, handing the uniform towards Miku, though the only thing she really caught was the boys' name.

"Oh, um Junior," Miku quickly explained," I guess I'm not going to see much of you guys…"... She grinned at herself once she saw Len's disappointed expression.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Rin, this is dumb-dumb!" Where were her manners? Addressing her brother in such an inappropriate way, though it hardly had any affect towards her brother, which knew Miku wasn't paying much attention.

By the time Miku got down stairs from her change, her mother was already giving Rin all of her breakfast of which she prepared,

"You're so skilled, Miku-chan~

* * *

Miku gagged at the sight of her school uniform prepared onto her, so large. The Kagamine twins tried to explain it was their older sisters, a couple of ounces larger than Miku's current state. Her stomach was making unpleasant sounds, due to the fact Rin ate all of her breakfast, so the girl couldn't wait for her lunch, maybe Rin won't come to her class for her bento.

"Miku-chan, you've been quite this whole walk to school!" Rin fumed, yanking Len's hand to catch up to Miku's own speed.

"Um, I was thinking about my breakfast," Miku replied, with a sheepish apology from Rin.

While walking, Miku got caught up into the twins background; Apparently they're only 14, though Len skipped 7th grade, Rin was so anxious to catch up to her brother she studied none stop, earning her an extra boost as well. They also explained they had an Onee-chan, which was a foreign exchange student named Lily, though she was only there for senior year, they already treated her as a sister they knew for years.

"Len cried when she went back to her home country," Rin giggled.

"Shut-up, that was you!" Len angrily yelled at his sister, while explaining that he's not a wimp towards Miku.

"I'd cry if a family member left," Miku sighed, "Even if she wasn't technically apart of my family." Miku smiled, remembering Yuki, wondering what she was up to, but the quickly scolding herself, remembering Yuki is her sister.

Len nervously looked at his shoes, while Rin grinned, giving him a pat on the back.

"Look, we're here!" Rin exclaimed, holding her arms out like she was giving the school a grand hug.

"Hey, Miku-senpai, I guess we'll be going to class now. But don't worry; Gumi will give you a tour after school." Len explained, Rin beaming with a smile once she heard Gumi's name.

'_Hmm_' Miku wondered, _'I wonder if she's a Gumi in training that would make sense.'_

Miku gave them a finale wave goodbye, wondering if she should count them as friends. She then decided not to, she hardly knew them. Wait scratch that, she knows everything about them.

"Hi-ah, Michan!" A familiar voice cried out pouncing her down to the ground.

Miku frowned, remembering Gumi. She knew everything about her too, since Gumi basically mussed it all together; Gumi's great-old-something Obaasan founded the town. Deming it,'Meguku'. That's why they owned the fancies house. They were other stuff she said, but Miku couldn't compute.

"Anyway, Michan, we're in the same class. I know 'cause I asked my homeroom teacher. It's class 2-1, the first class room you'll see on the second floor. Wow, look at the time, 8:10, anyway class ends 14:25. I'll be ditching my after school class just to give you a tour. Wait, you need an after school club to join! You know what, I'll give you the tour tomorrow, and you'll be hanging out with my BFF's!" Gumi cheered.

'_Wow, Rin needs to try harder than that to be a Gumi duplicate'_

"After school club" Miku chocked out, quickly moving towards the second level of the school, double checking if she is in the same class as Gumi, which is sadly true. Thankfully, most of the girls Miku saw on her lawn the other day attended either class 2-2 or class 2-3.

When she walked in, her Sensei happily shook her hand;

"Just call me Meiko-sensei, oh and don't let Miss Megipod intimidate you." Meiko explained, leaving Miku in-front of the class.

Gumi gave her cheerful thumbs up, which didn't please Miku's nervous stomach, "Um Okay. I'm Hatsune Miku, I just moved from a town near the seas-shore, I miss it. We'll I guess that's it." The student chocked out, walking towards a seat that was farthest from Gumi. She glanced at the people near her; The last row behind her, a seat contained books owned by someone, but wasn't occupied by someone's body. In-front of her laid a girl with light pinkish hair, in her right laid a girl with low twin tails which were bright purple. In her left lied a girl with mostly red, but some tint of orange hair. The girl was near Gumi almost all of yesterday.

One by one each student stood and announced their respectful names. Slowly, Miku learned their names; In-front, IA, the right Yukari, in her left Miki, and the teacher had to say the name of the person behind her;

"That's Miss Cul, she comes here so early, and then she hangs out with her third year friends." Meiko sighed, on an unknown cue to Miku, the girl named Cul quickly opened the door, apologizing for her continuous actions.

"Well, whatever. Take out your textbooks and turn to page hundred seventy-seven."

* * *

"Miku, meet Miki, she's my BFF," Gumi exclaimed, finally saying something that made sense, "And you know Rin, I'm her Sensei!"

Miku sighed, sitting on a pink bean-bag chair. The club that Gumi told her earlier was a choir club, often teaming up with the school's band, not having a singer of their own. Though Miku didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed singing. She always sang some of Japans latest hits, sometimes singing popular English songs, yet failing horrible. Her okaachan would often dance with the music, being Miku's back up vocalist and singing English lyrics for Miku. Her imouto would whistle, snap, or hum. Otousan would've played the orga-, she better not think about that. She clenched her hand towards her heart. She took the girls voices out of her head.

'_No, no don't cry you idiot, BAKA, BAKA!'_

She completely erased the club members out of her mind. She had no time for this.

'_14 'o clock'_

"I got to go!" Miku said unwisely, standing up. She quickly opened the door, frighting the club members as well as herself. She knew she just embarrassed heself, though she really didn't care. She had no desire to join neither the club nor the school.

Swiftly, she switched corners without slamming herself on the wall. Miku reminded herself that she obtained homework that she left in the classroom, deciding to rush towards the class room, then leave the school itself.

After the mission was over, she decided to walk towards her sisters' Elementary school since classes just ended.

Yuki was waiting near the school entrance, not playing with the other kids at all. Miku switched corners to give her a visible smile, though the smile never occurred since she saw a teacher casually standing near her.

"Eh, who are you?" Miku asked politely, grabbing Yuki's hand slightly,

"I'm hear teacher, are you her mother?" The Sensei asked, trying to find any resemblance to make sure she wouldn't be kidnapped.

"Step-sister," Miku corrected, seeing Yuki frown from the corner of her eye, "Do I look like I'm her mother? I have a school uniform from the nearby High school,"

"Eh, Little Yuki told me you're her mother, a spy staying at the High school next door," The man explained, muttering the last part directly at Miku,"Though of course I didn't believe it."

"Well bye th-

"Wait, since your mother can't attend with a meeting with the head master, then can you?" The man finally asked. Miku eagerly nodded, wanting to know what Yuki caused if she did do something.

Yuki then immediately gave her an exclusive tour around the courtyard, finally reaching the Head Masters office. Miku took a seat down the amazingly tall seat, but then again it was designed for adults. The Head master gave her a beaming smile, she sighed knowing this is one of those annoying Sensei's.

"Hello Miss Hatsune, um there has been some slight problems that we believed to be caused by Yuki," Before Miku could protest, he continued rudely enough, "You see, the moment Yuki entered the classroom, every student started to smell something they never smelled before. At first we suspected the children of the classroom were being rude and teasing Yuki, but then we started to smell it too. It was neither a good smell nor a bad one. But then it suddenly stopped." He added jazz hands to cause an odd affect.

"You have no proof that was caused by Yuki." Miku angrily fumed, though she hung with every word.

"At that time we thought it was a mixture of sweet candy perfume and moldy ham sandwich, but later during lunch a group of girls surrounded Yuki, asking if she smelled it. Nervously, Yuki replied with a no, with many girls saying she must be lying or she caused the smell. But the teacher reported that the smell happened once again. And another time when Yuki had to answer a math problem, after she got it wrong a horrid smell came. We were all so perplexed, does this happen to you by any chance?"

Miku was perplexed as well, she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.

"No, that never happened to me. Well actually Yuki was adopted six times, all of her owners died," Miku tried really hard to say the next thing, "And my dad died a few months back, my okaa is too ignorant to admit she's frightened as well." Miku whispered through it all, not wanting Yuki to overhear through the glass door.

"Hmm, Yuki's a unique child. Maybe this all a coincidence, maybe it's a power.", Miku nodded, quickly opening the glass door, taking Yuki by the hand.

"How about we ask okaa to go out and eat today?" Miku asked, in return a delighted smile.

"Miiiiiiiichhhhhhhhhhhannnnnn n!"

Uh oh. They must be searching for her. In mind she really wouldn't care either way, though she knew poor Yuki was scared of Gumi, and by instinct she switched corners,

"Almost there Yuki, Almost there"

* * *

**I suck at making endings; anyway I plan on showing Luka (Miku's mom) next chapter. I decided to make it a normal high school thing in the first half of the chapter with some more plot related things in the second. Actually, I planned on making this centered around Miku and Gumi, though I gave Yuki a power or whatever you want to think about it, so I guess you want to read more about her, hu? I think I can do better with the High school plot other then the actually important one. I was aiming over 3,000 words though, but I got so bored with the ending I decided to end it here. I wanted a better ending, but I'm too lazy to fix it sooooooo yeah.**


End file.
